The Research Priorities for the Division of Intramural Research, NIAID have included: (1) maintaining the biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research programs through activation, maintenance and certification of the Rocky Mountain Laboratories Integrated Research Facility and the activation, maintenance and certification of the C.W. Bill Young Center for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases, (2) the expansion of clinical research programs including the NIAID Clinical Tenure-Track Program and the Division of Intramural Research Transition Program in Clinical Research through activation of Buildings 4 and 10 CCC, and (3) striving to maintain, current and planned non-biodefense basic research such as that in immunology and infectious diseases and HIV/AIDS through as needed activation in Building 10, Building 50, and the Twinbrook Campus.